Carpet Burn
by stitchandshock
Summary: Stein and Marie's abrasions had a little too much in common for the redheaded Deathscythe to ignore.


The Sunday in question began like most others; relatively uneventfully.

They'd often do this.

He'd just sit and stare at her. She'd just sit and stare back.

It was a simple tease that messed with their minds and bodies.

But they did it anyway.

Stein and Marie were making their way into the 'lovers' category with slight trepidation. They made each other feel complete. And it was such a cliché, but it was true. Marie had held feelings for Stein for as long as she'd been able to _have_ feelings like that. And, technically, that was true for Stein as well. Marie had rid him of the majority of his madness, allowing more typical feelings to fill the gap the madness had left.

Nobody knew that Stein and Marie were together. And they planned to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Stein may have been a man of science, a man who based his life on rationality and pragmatism. But, see, that was just it. He was a _man_.

Virtually every self-respecting male who was attracted to females in one way or another would give Marie a second-look. Her hair fell in such a silky way over her slender shoulders. The golden-brown of her eyes seemed to sparkle in any light. Her near-heart shaped face lit up any room she walked into.

Then, there was her body. Marie's body was like nothing else Stein had seen before. It was as damn close to perfect as he'd ever seen. She was a petite woman, but her curves were virtually second-to-none. It was incredibly hard not to stare, even nearing the impossible.

Marie glanced at Stein up and down; she was lucky enough to know what he looked like _underneath_ the labcoat. She'd often sit and daydream before cursing her inappropriate thoughts, but there was no denying it. Stein was an incredibly handsome man. His eyes shone with a green which was neither dark nor light, a mysterious shade, some may say. His silver hair, hair he had possessed since birth, was rugged yet debonair.

Then, there was the question of what lurked beneath the fabrics. Stein's sheer strength and fitness definitely attributed to his striking physique. A pinnacle of masculinity, most would say. His muscular body began with his shoulders and arms, which then trailed down to his toned chest which, in turn, trailed down to his...well, Marie's fantasies tended to halt at this point.

There was, however, always the question of his scars. Years of self-experimentation had left Stein riddled with the irreversible marks. However, if asked about this, Marie could always cite the age old adage; "Chicks dig scars." That had never been more accurate than when she was around Stein.

The two were alone now. No students, no colleagues; just a man and a woman who were playing their unwritten game of hypothetical cat and mouse. The two knew what they wanted. They wanted nothing more than to rip each other's clothes off, devour each other in a passionate frenzy and stay like that for the rest of the day.

"You alright there, Marie?" Stein asked, his tone calm, looking up at her from his book. Marie glanced up. At this point in the game, she was always rather relaxed; at times, she even seemed like she had a fighting chance. Only time would tell what the rest of the game would hold.

"I'm quite alright, Stein. Are you in any bother?" Marie asked. She crossed her legs as she glanced back down at the magazine she was reading.

"No. I'm fine." Stein said deliberately. Marie glanced up once again as Stein looked over at her over the frames of his glasses. Marie hastily looked down at her magazine, even going as far as to hold it up in front of Stein's face.

"_Damn him._" Marie said. Stein's eyes seemed to pierce through the defences of her very soul. She'd rid him of his madness, but that didn't mean he wasn't still a _little_ sadistic. He toyed with her mind; it was one of the few things Marie was unable to do. She wouldn't dream of it. She huffed slightly, trying to focus on the article she was reading.

'_A study has shown that, contrary to popular opinion, women are three times more likely to proposition their partners for sex than the other way around._" Marie read to herself. Her eyes widened as she threw the magazine down. The ever so slightly awkward relevance didn't help her urges. She glanced over at Stein, who seemed to be rather collected considering the rising tension in their game. His green eyes removed from his text as he glanced over at his suffering lover.

"Do you _need_ something, Marie?" Stein asked. Marie snarled at the insinuation.

"No, I do not." She said, crossing her arms and sitting back.

"Alright, alright." Stein said, returning to his book. Marie scrunched up her fists and took a deep breath in. Her patience was weaning. She reluctantly picked up her magazine once again and proceeded to look through it.

Marie may not have been very good at the game, but that didn't mean Stein was immune to the same urges Marie was feeling. Stein placed his book to the side and walked over to stand behind Marie. Marie's pupils widened as Stein placed his hands on her shoulders, tensing up underneath his touch.

"What are you doing?" Marie managed to blurt out.

"Nothing." Stein said. Marie glowered as the touch of Stein's hands ran through her entire being. Marie stood up and turned around, looking Stein in the eye. He crossed his arms and smirked.

"Don't give me that look." Marie said, quietly. Stein chuckled.

"What look?" Stein asked. Marie growled slightly.

"You know the look." Marie said. Stein shrugged and walked closer to Marie, tilting his head down to look at her. She glared up at him. And then he gave her the look again. Not just any look, _the look_. The look that had a profound effect on Marie. She gave a little whimper and she crossed her legs. She closed her eyes tightly but couldn't hold on any longer. She took a fistful of Stein's shirt and bit her bottom lip.

"You win." Marie said, kneeling over Stein and pushing him onto the ground. She groped mindlessly at Stein's incessantly clingy clothing as they were strewn further across the floor. Marie wasn't thinking straight, all of her senses were heightened, especially the one which made her want to rip Stein's clothes off in a passionate frenzy. She wanted him _so_ badly, all she could feel was the heat radiating from her core and the increasing moisture between her legs.

She wanted it, no, _needed_ it and Stein did _it_ so well.

She finally rid Stein of his pesky lab coat and shirt, revealing his sweaty, muscular chest. She shuddered with pure delight as she slipped her blouse off, Stein running kisses down her collarbone. She gasped as he reached to soft of her neck, arching her back as Stein made his way to her substantial cleavage. As Stein began to bring his head up once again, he sucked on the soft, pale skin of her neck.

Marie turned over on top of Stein as he unzipped her skirt, virtually tearing the clothing off of her and discarding it carelessly. Marie shot up, her hair flicking behind her, and unhooked her bra. As she took it and flicked it across the room, her pale, perky breasts were exposed. Marie was pulled forward by Stein onto his chest, their lips connecting, sparse breaths making their way between the two connected lovers. Marie pulled away as Stein grabbed her hip, flipping her over onto her back.

Stein slid his hands down from Marie's shoulders, toying with her nipples, sharp breaths arising from her as he did so. Stein then made his way down, his fingers trailing the flat of her stomach and down to her damp underwear.

"Stein." Marie gasped, as he rid her of her underpants. Marie bit her lip as she flipped back over onto her stomach, unbuckling Stein's trousers. He slipped out of them and began to suck on Marie's neck, causing her to lace her fingers through his hair violently.

"Say my name." Marie begged in a whisper, running her fingers down Stein's back and along the waistband of Stein's boxers.

"M-M-Marie…" he growled, dragging out the syllables for as long as he could. Marie gave a throaty moan and pushed Stein onto his back, trailing her hands down his chest and toying with the waistband of his boxers once again. She sat back and smirked slightly at the obvious tenting in them. She pulled them down over his hips before lying back down on top of him, pulling the boxers off of his legs completely with her feet.

"Well, hello, there." Marie said, seductively, as Stein's half-hard manhood dug into her hip. Marie gasped as Stein turned over on top of her, latching onto her pulse an sucking the pale skin there.

"Ste-ei-ein…" Marie moaned, running her hands down Stein's back and resting them on his backside.

"Marie." Stein said, whispering in her ear. The way Stein said Marie's name drove her wild. She bit down slightly on his shoulder blade, earning herself a throaty groan.

"Do you want to move to the bedroom?" Stein asked, breathily.

"No time." Marie whispered back, smirking, pulling Stein's lips towards her.

They were going to have to clean the carpet after this one.

"Didn't think you liked that sort of thing, Marie." Stein replied.

"Don't you like it?" Marie asked as Stein kissed her collarbone.

"Are you kidding? I fucking _love_ it." Stein growled, trailing kisses down the curve of Marie's breast and teasing her nipple between his teeth.

"Ste-ei-ein…" Marie near squealed. Stein smirked at the reactions he was evoking in the Deathscythe. He trailed kisses down the underside of Marie's breast, down the pale, unmarred flesh of her torso and down to her burning bundle of nerves.

He'd usually start off slow. He'd tease her; but today was different. He couldn't take much more of this either, but he wanted to make sure that he gave her _something_ for giving it to his game.

Stein demonstrated the sheer power of his tongue as Marie's mouth popped open and her eyes widened.

"Stein!" she squealed, unable to control her reflexes, sitting up and threading her fingers through Stein's hair. She couldn't control herself and took grip of his screw. He raised his head to meet hers and pressed her back down onto the floor. She cranked it back once, twice…

"_Crank it again_." Stein whispered. Marie wordlessly obliged and cranked the screw backwards a third time, and saw the look in Stein's eyes change. He literally pounced on top of her, pulling the hair away from her neck and kissing along her jaw line.

Stein then pulled away, running his hand down to Marie's lower lips and thrusting two fingers inside of her.

"S-S-Stein…" Marie whined, clawing at his back. Stein smirked and removed his fingers from Marie's core deliberately bringing them to her eye level and sucking them clean. Marie shivered slightly and pulled Stein's forehead to hers.

"_Fuck me_." She whispered. Stein growled; partly at Marie's request but mostly at the way she requested it. Marie never swore, and it was _incredibly_ sexy when she did. Stein, of course, obliged, and lined himself up with Marie's core. Marie shook her head and pushed Stein off of her, onto his back. She took one slinky leg and swung it over Stein's other side. Once on her knees, she lowered herself onto Stein's manhood.

God, Stein _loved_ it when Marie took control. Stein placed his hands on Marie's hips and Marie arched her back, using her hands to lower herself up and down, Stein guiding her all the while.

"Stein…" Marie moaned, gasping as Stein guided her faster and faster, the friction between his shaft and her core growing.

"Marie!" Stein exclaimed as she brought him closer and closer to climax.

"S-S-S-S-S…"Marie couldn't get out Stein's name, she was so encapsulated in the feelings. Stein groaned as Marie threw her arms forward onto his chest. Stein's eyes squeezed open slightly just to catch a glimpse of Marie in complete and utter ecstasy. He threw his head back against the floor and tightened his grip on Marie's hips, no longer able to resist the urge to slam her hips down against his.

"_Stein!_" Marie exclaimed as he did so. Stein had always been very concerned about not hurting Marie, trying not to break her. But when he was just as caught up in it all as she was, you could tell that it wasn't a matter of being gentle, it was a haze of animalistic lust and pleasure.

Marie slammed her hips down once more and near-on screamed as she could not hold on any longer. She rode out her climax along with a long, loud moan. With one last grind, Stein also could not hold on any longer.

"_Marie!_" Stein yelled as he came, shoving Marie's hips downwards and squeezing his eyes shut. Marie fell down onto Stein's chest as he removed himself from her, their chests heaving. Stein pulled Marie to lay on his chest and groped for his labcoat pulling it over the both of them.

"I've got carpet burn."Marie said, her back writhing but her face still plastered in ecstasy.

"Join the club. That's what you get for losing the game." Stein said.

"Carpet burn?" Marie asked.

"You know the old saying," Stein said, trailing his fingers around the curve of Marie's hip, "'If you don't want carpet burn, don't have sex on the floor."

"You just made that up." Marie smirked.

"Yeah. But the sex was so good you don't care." Stein said, running his fingers through her hair.

"You're right." Marie said, kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you, Marie?" Spirit asked, noticing Marie's inability to sit back on the chair she was sitting on.<p>

"Oh, it's just carpet burn." Marie sighed, standing up. Spirit smirked.

"Oh," Spirit said, suggestively, "and where did you get that from, Marie?"

"None of your business, Spirit." Marie sighed, shaking her head and smirking slightly. She stood up and walked out of the faculty room. When she left, Stein rolled in on his chair. He was leaning on the back of his chair, an uncomfortable look on his face. Spirit stood up and watched Stein's awkward position.

"Why are you sitting like that?" Spirit asked. Stein sighed.

"Carpet burn. Why do you care?" Stein asked, firmly.

"I don't, really, I just-" Spirit stopped. Stein shook his head at Spirit's sudden freeze and rolled out of the faculty room.

"Holy _shit_!" Spirit said.

There was no way that Stein and Marie both _coincidentally_ got carpet burn.

"They're _fucking_ each other!" Spirit said to himself. As he walked down the corridors, he happened to coincidentally pass Marie and then Stein. He shoved his hands in his pockets and smirked.

"Finally." he sighed.


End file.
